


All Hail

by pumpkinandbeanies



Series: The tales of Night Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil is a Dork, Cecilos Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Porn With Plot, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Tentacles, actually a plot, carlos is a sweatheart, cecilos - Freeform, cecilos nsfw, cecilos smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinandbeanies/pseuds/pumpkinandbeanies
Summary: Life in Night Vale is as strange as it always has been. Carlos working with his co-workers in his lab and Cecil doing his daily broadcasting at the radio station. Everything is as it should be when Cecil get home one day from work, a letter addressed to him in the letter box just inside the door.





	1. The beginning; The radio host, worried

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is the first thing I am posting to Achieve on our own.  
> I have been posting and receiving feedback on Fanfics before so it's definitely not the first I've written and of course I've done the best I could.
> 
> A Drarry and a Carry On Simon Snow fanfiction will be up in the future and more chapters on All Hail even though a date for upcoming chapters and a decision on chapters isn't known to me yet.  
> The plot is already thought through and decided though so no worries on it not being done !  
> Please leave Kudos or/and comments if you liked it, have feedback or suggestions.  
> Happy reading!

Cecil slammed the door shut a bit harder than he intended as he walked inside to his and Carlos apartment, he sighed as he let his work bag fall to the floor and trying to flip the last arm of his jacket of him, it soon joined the bag on the floor followed by a pair of shoes hitting the wall and bouncing to the floor one after the other. A very loud sigh.

  
"Cecil?" Carlos stood sudden beside him in the hallway, his brown curls messier than usually and he holds a tree spoon with his left hand. He had chinos in a khaki colour with a red button up shirt that had the two upper buttons undone.  
Cecil felt it was no need to pretend that he was in a good mood.  
"I'm sorry Carlos I-" he scratched the back of his head. He couldn't face the scientists' so he looked down at the others feet instead, he wore the socks that Cecil had bought him two years ago, and Cecil felt a light smile spread on his face. 'Cmon Cecil don't be an ass, make this memorable, you're gonna regret it otherwise.'

  
"Bad day sweetie?" Carlos twisted his head and bent down so he could look Cecil in the eye, he had a comforting smile on his face. Cecil couldn't bring himself to be in a bad mood for long with his boyfriend trying to cheer him up like that. So he back at and Carlos smiled wider before standing straight again.  
"I cooked dinner for us" he said, walking into the kitchen and Cecil who was following after him looked with delight on the small kitchen table was set. It had a nice table cloth that was a dark shade of purple and living lights on it, plates and forks and knives neat in order. Both a big and a small glass on both sides and napkins folded beside them.

  
"Oh Carlos.." Cecil melted a bit on the spot. "Beautiful perfect Carlos" Carlos took off the big pot from the hot plates on the oven and placed it on the bench. After he took off the warm secured gloves, wanting to focus his attention on Cecil, and put them aside. But when he looked back at Cecil again to speak, Cecils smiled was gone, something was clearly wrong.

  
Cecil sat on one of the chairs, skipping through the calendar with his eyes and resting his gaze on today's date, five years today, he thought to himself as a lump formed in his throat. Carlos was beside him in a second. He kneeled beside the chair on one knee, his hand put on Cecil's thigh, looking worried up at him.  
Cecil felt himself hick up. Carlos, his perfect Carlos. His beautiful smile and smart mind, his perfect hair and teeth like a military cemetery. A square jaw and chocolate brown skin, his strong hand and bred shoulders and-and... Cecil found himself dragging air through his nose, he felt his stomach and then chest being filled with oxygen before breathing out again.

  
"Cecil, talk to me" Cecil hicked up another time, and again as he felt the lump grow bigger. Cecil looked at his boyfriend, he loved him with every fibre of his body and it hurt a bit that Carlos was never really able to know just how highly he valued him. How much he meant to the middle-aged blond radio host that sat on the edge to break into tears in their kitchen. He smiled and drew more air from his nose as he placed a hand on the scientist's shoulder.  
"You know I love you right? I always" he took a deep breath "I always will"  
"Honey stop you're making me worried" he took the radio hosts hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. Cecil could hear the alarm beeping in the background, alarming that the food was ready.

  
**"Carlos. We need to break up"**

  
T w o  m o n t h s  l e f t

"And that dear listener, is how you make cinnamon rolls. So if you're bored today, go out there and kill yourself a snake and get on with the baking. You can always tag me in your works on Tumblr, and hey! why not a photo of the snake too?"  
Cecil looked up from his sloppy scribbled notes on his desk and saw the new intern trying to gesture something through the window. What was her name again? Ashley? Andy? Amanda? Nah he had forgotten. At last, he got what she was trying to say when she pointed at the non-working clock on the wall. It was time to round up the show. He wondered why they still had clocks, I mean of course none of them worked so why didn't anyone pick them down He decided thinking of that was unnecessary and the town certainly didn't need another Steve Carlsburg so he ended his thoughts there.

  
"The night is dark. A void of black and black and black. 'Why did you decide to drive today?' You think to yourself, grabbing the wheel as more black passes through your window, your foot steady on the pedal. 'That was a very stupid idea' you think as you fur your eyebrows together. 'Why do you come up with such stupid ideas' you think, looking into the mirror to your left side, and there's black. And then you close your eyes, and there's black.  
And that was traffic.  
Hang on for the sound of a woman saying random numbers and then the silence when she realises how independent she is for the universe.  
Good night Night Vale, good night"

  
Cecil sighed as he flicked in his mic and took off his headphones and let them hang loosely around his neck. His intern entered the room to check that everything was okay and he let his head rest in his hand while he tried to figure out if he was in the mood for coffee or not, he made up his mind quickly. "Angela, do you mind bringing me some coffee?" "Mindy" she corrected. "Oh right, black with three sugars in please" he said, hovering over his desk looking over next days manuscript. Mindy sighed before walking out.  
"Close the door if you please" the door was pushed. Cecil glared and sighed "I said close" he ensured but to no response in either voice or action. After staring at the door for a minute or so he came to the conclusion that the door wouldn't become closed if he didn't get up and do it himself.

  
He rose from the chair and walked, slightly annoyed to the door mumbling 'apparently, people in this town have a very hard time understanding the concept of closing doors' then he felt kinda bad. Not everyone had doors, needed doors or have had the experienced with doors when they were younger even tho he was pretty sure Antonia wasn't one of those.

  
He got harshly snapped back to reality when the string between the earphones and the table had been too short and he was pulled back. He fell to the floor just as the door opened again "Abby I am really not in the mood" he said, scratching his head and making his sure he wasn´t hurt.  
"Oh, shall I leave then?" A caramel voice asked and Cecil quickly shot his eyes open. A very very handsome scientist stood in front of him, he needed to rest his head back to see his face he smiled at him and some of his brown curled had landed on his face.  
"Carlos!" He squealed happily feeling his bad mood just melt away.  
Carlos reached out his hand to Cecil and he happily took it and Carlos pulled him up on his feet again. "You have nice ankles" Cecil said smiling and Carlos let out a chuckle. "Thank you, I bet yours are pretty nice too" he said, an arm around the radio hosts waist. "I never noticed them before, maybe I should spend more time on my knees" Carlos' face turned slightly pink but he didn't disagree. Cecil realised his word choice and flushed slightly too.

  
"I didn't mean it that way ! I should think over what I say better, not cause I would mind, y'know, I would totally do that too if you were up to it, uh.. I mean.." Carlos looked up at Cecil and smiled, it was unusual to hear Cecil shutter, he that otherwise was the strong and dependent voice of Night Vale never stuttered over his words, and Carlos found it adorable.

  
"Shh, it's okay." Carlos ensured him, still flustered and he noticed that Cecil was too, if not even more. "I would be up for that too" he said, unconsciously nibbling at his lower lip. Cecil kissed him so harsh and without warning that the brown haired men nearly fell backwards. He kissed him back and pulled him closer, his eyes closed, they stayed like that for quite some time before Carlos opened his eyes. He was just about to speak when he saw a girl standing beside them texting on her phone while holding a cup of coffee. "Uh" Was the only thing Carlos could manage to say, Cecil looked at him slightly worried. "What is it, Carlos?" He looked at Carlos like he could just as well eat his face up, in the love full way of course.

  
The girl looked up from her phone and right at Carlos. "Oh, my coffee!" Cecil burst out happily, taking it from her hand. "Thanks, April" "Mindy" she said, looking at the blond with a look that could kill. "Yeah same same" he brushed her off easily and she went back to texting on her phone. "Carlos do you want anything?" Carlos didn't want to bother the new intern but he did really feel for some coffee. "A latte if, if that wouldn't be any extra trouble" he asked shyly. She glared up at him "I guess not" she said, beginning to walk out. "Thanks, Mabel!" Cecil smiled. "Mi- you know what I don't even care anymore" she sighed before walking out. "Thanks, Mindy!" Carlos yelled after her. "Who's Mindy?" Cecil looked at Carlos with furred eyebrows. "Your intern" he said, articulating everything.

  
"That explains a lot" he said before bending down to pick up his headphones of the floor, balancing the coffee with the other hand and as he put his headphones down on the desk.  
"So you're done for the day?" The scientist asked, looking around the studio. "Almost, why?" Cecil replied, spinning around on his chair, snutting slightly on the top of his coffee. "Oh nothing, I missed you that's all" "well I'm here" Cecil replied happily, the eye on his forehead blinking at Carlos in a loveful manner.  
"Yeaahh.." he said, clearing his throat. "I had hoped for it to be slightly more.. intimate" Carlos got out as he scratched the back of his head. "Like what?" Cecil said, now deciding his coffee was at an acceptable temperature to drink. "You know maybe we could d-" he got irrupted by a creepy feeling that someone was staring at him. "We could..?"

Cecil continued. Carlos turned around and Mindy stood exactly where she did last time, a phone in her left hand and coffee in the right. "Seriously how do she get in here?" He pointed at Mindy and looked at Cecil who only gave him an 'I don't know' expression. "I locked the door for god's sake" "why would you look the door?" Was Cecil's follow-up question as Carlos grabbed his latte. He lightly tapped the woman's shoulder and she stopped typing. "No offence but do you mind knocking?" "Nah" she replied and the scientist was unsure if that was a yes or no.

"Thanks by the way" he said instead, the girl actually putting down her phone. "No worries, I will give you some private time now" she said, a light smile on her lips and Carlos was supposed to reply but he blinked and when he opened his eyes again she was gone. He brushed it off and turned back to Cecil, you can't care too much about this kind of stuff in Night Vale or it would drive you crazy.

  
"So what did you say?" Cecil asked cheerfully as he put his pen aside. He didn't expect to be pulled on by his shirt collar and into a heated kiss, even so he was not unpleased. His hand went up to Carlos perfect hair, his other holding his coffee, a bit wobblier than before. "I said I missed you" he replied but his voice was lower, darker. "M-mhm ~" Cecil answered, gasping lightly for air as he felt Carlos hair slip away from his fingers.  
He sat down on his knees beside Cecil's chair, Cecil looked at Carlos with lustful eyes as he felt Carlos pushing his legs more apart and he knew was waiting, his tilted his head backwards. "Oh Carlos" he mumbled happily. Carlos grinned as he took his latte and put it in Cecils free hand. Cecil was rather surprised but Carlos was calm as he pulled down the zipper on the radio hosts pants.

  
"Don't spill darling" was the last thing that was said before Cecil closed his eyes, a short breath going through his chest and he moaned.

**-:-:-**

Cecil grabbed Carlos arm and giggled as he leant into Carlos, his foreheads eye looking romantically at Carlos. Carlos just chuckled, his face slightly flustered as he leads his boyfriend to the car, opening his door for him before walking to the other side and sliding into the driving seat. "Well you look happy" he says before turning the keys, starting up the car. "mhm" Cecil hums back happily, leaning back pleased in his seat. "Sorry about your coffee by the way" he then said, his eyes closing as Carlos drove out. "It's okay, totally worth it" the scientist glared at the blond before he left the parking lot, Cecil biting his lower lip as he looked over at Carlos that now had his eyes on the road.

  
"Cecil?" "Yes love" "I," he glared at Cecil again for a second over his glasses. "I need to work a lot this week, and I'm surprised if I will be home before half-past seven at any day" The radio host looked worried at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry I really want to spend time with you but it really is a lot at work. My colleagues are waiting for some test results and the other half is waiting for response if there's something of the fluid in the oranges that makes you teleport."  
Cecil felt his mood drop and he looked down at his hands that fumbled in his lap. "..oh.." he said, softer, sadder. "I'm really sorry sweetheart I will make it up to you I promise" he said, putting his hand on the blond's thighs, stroking in a comforting manner. "no, no it's okay" Cecil glared up slightly but his third eye looked sad at Carlos.

  
"Your third eye gives you away honey" he said and sighed as Cecil jerked slightly in his seat, his eye looking embarrassed away. "I know you don't like when I work and if I can come home earlier I will" he drove the car into their neighbourhood, taking his hand of his boyfriend's thigh to be able to turn the wheel easier. "I love you okay?" "I love you too"

  
Carlos backed the car in an empty parking lot and turned the keys again, pulling them out of the car and put them in the chest pocket of his lab coat, stepping out of the car and closing the door behind him. Cecil took in a deep breath knowing he too, needed to get out of the car but he just couldn't bare himself to do it. The light in the car slowly went out and the only source of light he got was from some cars who crossed the street.  
The knock on his window quickly made him turned his head, Carlos was saying something but only his lips moved and a muffled sound of his voice made it's way through the glass of the car, words that Cecil couldn't make out.

He open the door and walked out, Carlos was standing beside him smiling as always but this time at the sky. "You can see the stars surprisingly great from Night Vale" he said, not meeting the other's eyes. "I forget that sometimes." His voice sounded dreamy, longing, as if the sky was something he missed. Cecil looked up too at the light that laid as glued to the sky but then down to Carlos again. Carlos was more beautiful than any sky could ever be, he thought to himself as he decided to treasure this moment the best his mind could, with the scientist, his scientist looking dreamily up at the sky, and Cecil looking dreamily at him.


	2. Before the beginning; the radio host, daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil gets flashbacks of various moments of his and Carlos relationship.
> 
> Recommended song for chapter: Lego House - Ed Sheeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> This chapter is so you will see my headcanons and my ideas of Night Vale.  
> The chapters will be in different lengths but I'll try to have them around 2.500 words each and post at least one every week.  
> I also want to make clear that we are going back in time to see why this story started the way it did.  
> -Get to the end of chapter for further notes-

**O n e m o n t h** a n **d 2 7 d** a y **s l e f t**

Even though Carlos had told him he needed to work late he couldn't help himself at being slightly disappointed when he got home again on Thursday and there was no lab coat hanging in the hall, nor any brown Italian shoes standing on the bench, he even missed the messily thrown bag that always seemed to lay in the middle of the hall whenever Cecil got home.

  
Carlos needing to work late wasn't really anything unusual, his work hours were very different every week from arriving home at one at lunch to coming home exhausted and with his brown curls hanging messily over his face at nine, but it wasn't so usual that it needed to happen these many days in a row and Cecil couldn't help but feel lonely.

  
He had things to do, yes, but it quickly bored him out.  
Of course, he could spend time with Carlos when he got home but it wasn't much to be excited over, they ate dinner together and maybe watch some TV but when Cecil where suppose to discuss a good book or start a hot make-out session Carlos sat, his head against a pillow and in deep sleep.  
He had sighed, put a blanket on his boyfriend and turned off the light before going to their bedroom to sleep.  
Carlos was home early indeed but he also left before Cecil had time to wake up, he often left around six in the morning and Cecil didn't need to go to work until around nine-ten in the morning.

  
The only trail left that his boyfriend even existed in the morning were the little notes he always stuck to the mirror over the cupboard in the hall. 'I love you' 'Have a nice day sweetheart'  
'I'll listen to your show at work honey'  
'I love you very much but i would love you even more if you could stop broadcasting about our sex life'  
'Could you pick up some more coffee after work?' or similar and Cecil always replied before heading out so Carlos would see his reply before he got home.  
Cell phones were useful but not to rely on when it came to Night Vale.

  
Everything had also become much messier since Carlos had been gone. He was a scientist and things needed to be in order for him to work meanwhile the radio host didn't mind leaving his papers, empty coffee mugs of black coffee and bowties all over the apartment.  
Usually, Carlos would put things into place or remind him to take care of it but since the last week he had been too tired to care, leaving the apartment to its fall.  
Cecil took his computer and put on some hot water, taking out some yoghurt from the fridge and a bowl before setting down on the high up table beside the window, opening his computer and sitting down on one of the bar chairs.

  
He went through his Tumblr and updated his fanfiction account before sighing, his forehead hitting the keyboard writing 'aathliwgvayfduywaicmoidhg' all over the start of a new chapter one his most recent story.  
He quickly saved it and snapped the computer shut before putting on his jacket, deciding to go for a walk to clear his thoughts if possible, wrapping a purple scarf around his neck. He grabbed the keys from the bowl and tied his black Dr Martins shoes before heading out to the apartment stairs, an untouched and forgotten cup of coffee left on the bench in the kitchen.

  
**-:-:-**

  
The next morning Cecil had had enough. He had wanted to see Carlos all week and hadn't gotten any opportunity at all to do just that. He had then decided that if his boyfriend didn't want to come to him he simply needed to go to the lab instead.  
He packed his things, as usual, before picking out a pair of light grey jeans in the tighter way, a purple button-up shirt and a black vest upon that, his normal black framed glasses on too.

  
In his younger years, he had a pair of glasses with three lenses in instead of just regular once but when he started high school he had decided to not wear them anymore.  
His third eye on his forehead was, for commoners eye, a purple tattoo- But it worked just as well as a normal functional eye but because it was tattoed he was not able to have contact lenses in it. Even though living in Night Vale, having a pair of glasses with three lenses in wasn't a part of the ordinary and he could surely say that he hadn't been too popular in school, partly because of his glasses partly because of.. other things.

  
He folded up the arms on his purple shirt to his elbows, knowing Carlos liked them better that way. 'You know I like your tattoos.' He often said, folding up his shirts when he got the chance. He had purple tattoos in a bigger area of his body, not by choice, they had been there since he was born.  
First as small things but as he grew older they had gotten more and bigger, his mother had told him. They seem to have stopped now though since he hadn't notice anymore in years. Cecil had first believed they were birthmarks and had always referred to them as such but when he talked about it with Carlos he had said that tattoos would be a better fitting name for them, at least when he talked with outsiders.

  
Carlos had a tattoo too, the periodic table of elements on his lower back, Cecil had with excitement asked if he was born with it too but then Carlos had cleared his throat and looked away, saying it had been an accident when he had been "slightly tipsy" and out with a few colleagues. Cecil hadn't really understood what that meant but since it was early in their relationship and the conversation had happened when the radio host had accidentally walked into Carlos changing from his work clothes he had decided not to push it.

He was supposed to pick his boyfriend up for dinner that Thursday evening and later Carlos had told him it was 'cause they had done an experiment that had turned out to leave a rather unpleasant smell behind and he didn't want to go in the same clothes when he knew they had dinner plans. A good moment to bring it up after that hadn't really occurred.

  
Cecil dragged a hand through his hair before walking into the kitchen, doing his usual breakfast routine before sitting down at his regular spot at the table. Seeing if station management had updated on anything interesting but it didn't seem much like it.  
He was happily surprised to see his chair being back in place, it had been gone for two days without any explanation and when he was to sit down a note had been left on the sits. He picked it up.

  
'Your nagging because one of the chair legs being wobbly every time you sit in it really started to get on my nerves. I fixed it for you, please stop complaining and let an old woman have her peace.  
You're welcome.'

  
He decided to think of something to thank The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home sometime, feeling himself being slightly embarrassed over his behaviour, apologizing to her in his head before sitting down.  
He had a hard time trying to concentrate on his work and his thoughts seemed unable to be in one place, his tattoos seemed just as inpatient, swirling around his fingers and moving around his arm. An eye on the back of his hand blinked at him and and looked around restless, wind motions going over a landscape with radio towers, the whispering forest, the Abby's sign which was located on his upper arm.

  
Carlos had been very fascinated by them the first time he noticed them, asking if he could study Cecil sometime in his lab, Cecil had told him yes, he couldn't say no when he looked so excited and fascinated.  
He had also, once. It had been when Cecil for the first time accidentally had revealed his tentacles for him.

  
It had happened by accident. The power had gone out, leaving the lab to go into saving and secure mode. The doors had closed and the leftover power had gone to keep the important machines running. His tattoos were glowing in the dark which made it easier for them to locate one another but out of fear for his boyfriend safety his tentacles had grown out, they did when he had strong emotions over something or simply when he wanted to.

  
Them coming out had just put him in a even more distressed state, worrying over what Carlos would say if he didn't get them away before the power and light came back on, only calling more strong emotions up to the surface. Fear of what his boyfriend would say, and stress followed by sadness. In the end, he hadn't succeeded, they were left out when Carlos co-workers had succeeded turning the power back on after a long discussion with the Sheriff.  
Carlos first emotion was surprise, taking a chair to sit down for a moment just looking at the blonde that stood up beside him, obviously embarrassed. Carlos had then begun to ask questions, 'Why they were there?' 'How did he control them?' 'Where were they when they weren't noticeable?' and so on.

  
Cecil had taken time to answer each and every one of them. When his mood had calmed down he was even able to show Carlos how he put them back. He had four of them, coming from his lower back.  
When he wasn't using them they sat as four bigger tentacle tattoos on different part of his body.  
Two of them started in the middle of his shoulder blades, swirling around his arms down to his hands. The third started on his back before going around to his chest, reaching up to his collarbone, it had a habit of changing locations now and then.

  
The fourth started from his lower back too just like the third one, then going down his left leg but not going around the particular body part like the others did, making it end slightly above his ankles.  
Carlos had sucked up every bit of knowledge like a sponge, making Cecil feeling much less embarrassed over the situation and comfortable in his own skin. He had asked if he was okay with it 'I believe you haven't met many others with this particular body anatomy' was the correct quote 'does it.. bother you?' he had asked then, and Carlos had shook his head 'no', it was actually rather the opposite, they had spent at least an hour more on the study.

  
Carlos asking him to pull them out again for him and Cecil happily obeyed, watching his boyfriend scribble messy notes all over his block.  
He had also asked if they could do it again sometime, if Cecil didn't mind, of course, he was after all 'a very interesting person to study.' A good time for next time hadn't occurred even though it had been brought up not so long time ago and if nothing else occupied his schedule Cecil would visit him again in two weeks.

  
Over the years Carlos had got much better knowledge on them and Cecil wasn't so sure what would be left to ask but again, he didn't mind and Carlos loved his science so he didn't see any harm in it, it wasn't like Carlos treated him like a test subject on a regular basis.  
Cecil sat with his head in his hands, thinking over what had happened when his gaze had by accident landed on the clock and he was brought back to life. If he didn't head out immediately he would be late, he cursed and packed down his laptop in his backpack. He would ask... Melody? to bring him coffee well at the radio station instead.

  
He threw one of the shoulder straps on his shoulder and walked out, they only had one car and Cecil didn't mind walking to work. It wasn't far and Carlos lab was located in the other part of town so it wasn't often Cecil drove.  
And it was noticeable. Cecil was very very very bad at driving, there are many very in that sentence but it needed to be to get a hang of how bad he actually was. Getting his driver license had not been easy and it didn't help that when he panicked, his tentacles had been pulled out, desperately trying to help and just making him more stressed.

If he thought it was hard to drive with four body parts it certainly didn't make it easier with eight. Carlos had taken care of most of their transportation, and Carlos didn't mind.  
Cecil decided on his way to work to not go to see Carlos at his lab. It would only make him more stressed and his work to take more time, it would be much more sympathetic of him to prepare dinner or clean up a bit of the last week's mess at home. It was also his time to feed Khoshekh.

  
The cat had only got fatter and fatter. Why? 'Cause it was easy to feed the cat but not as easy to make him exercise. Cecil didn't blame him tho, if he was hovering over a sink at the men's bathroom in a radio station he would probably be pretty fat too.  
When they had started to notice they had begun giving him low-calorie food, it had helped and he was beginning to get better but figuring out a way for the poor cat to exercise would probably help him a lot more.

  
He pressed the pin code to the lock on the door to the radio station and walked in. "Margareth would you mind bringing me some coffee ?" he yelled, dragging his vest in place. "Do you mean Mindy?" An unfamiliar face asked, sticking out from the lunch room. "Oh yeah, what you said."  
The man opened the door and walked out, he was taller then Cecil by a pretty good lot. "She's not here." He said, stopping when he was at a normal conversation distance. "Gone this morning, they believed she was transported to the dog park."

  
"Hm.. She always flickered everywhere, not a surprise really. You can hang her name up by the other once, she's as good as dead." Cecil gesticulated at a wall to his left, not less than 328 names hanging framed on the wall.  
He smiled before walking to the studio, putting his keys in and opened the door, he was just about to head in when something hit him. "Are you the new intern then?" he said, looking at the man in the hall. He had a confused facial expression, his eyebrows furred together as he changed his interest from the wall with the intern's names on to the radio host.

  
"Yes?" "Lovely. Black three sugars please, I'll be in my office." He said before closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have made the outline of the chapters and 17 is the current number and I think it won't change that much since I have the plot done.  
> I have the plot done, but, it will be hard to get all the red threads connected on paper and if you aren't caught up on the podcast this will be a head full of theories and ideas that won't feel connected. I strongly recommend to at least have listened to Cudos but I will be referring to things both old and new.  
> I will try to ease it in and make it understandable in the best way I can.  
> Wish me luck and leave Kudos or/and comments if you have any questions or feedback !


	3. Before the beginning; the radio host and Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Simon and muffins that do not bite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one but a lot of things have happened and that's also why I haven't updated. It's better now so I'll be working more often on it and try to keep things in order.  
> Enjoy !  
> Warning: Cecil is a dork and Carlos is cutie (and a dork, and Cecil is a cutie, too)

O n e m o n t h a n d 2 5 d a y s l e f t

Cecil had decided that on this Saturday morning great his boyfriend properly with breakfast in bed. He had prepared coffee, the one that Carlos liked. Juice and muffins. 'Those that don't bite' he knew that Carlos had told him a few years ago. His eyes happened to fall on the calendar that hung on the wall next to the fridge.  
'One month and twenty-five days left' he reminded himself. He needed to fix something special on their five-year anniversary, he knew Carlos would. Perfect Carlos would do anything to sweep him off his feet. Why did he need to be so perfect?

He prepared his coffee, took the muffins out of a paper bag and put them all on a tray, he also put a glass of Carlos favourite juice beside. It could've been more to eat but honestly, neither of them ate that much so it felt unnecessary to try to force it.

He walked in with the tray to their bedroom and put it down on the nightstand on Carlos side of the room, carefully sitting down as he put his hand on the scientist's shoulder, shaking him lightly to wake him.  
"Carlos dear" he tried, shaking his shoulder with slightly more force and Carlos blinked lightly. He groaned but sat up and Cecil noticed rhat he didn't have his glasses on. Carlos never wore his glasses to bed but the picture of him without them had faded over the weeks, Cecil leant in and kisses his lips, he couldn't resist him with bed hair and big brown eyes.

He looked cute without the black framed glasses on his nose. He looked very good in them too, but it was more handsome than cute. "I made you breakfast," he said then after he'd pulled away. "You did?" Carlos smiled slightly, glaring up at Cecil.  
"Thanks, Cecil, it looks great!" he said happily and with a smile on his face. "Does who **don't** bite" Cecil informed, proudly. Carlos chuckled. "I'm thankful, they freak me out a bit." He replied, running a hand through his hair.

"You're weak love" he said with a laugh as he sat down on the end of the bed. "I'm not weak !" he replied, pushing Cecil in a fake annoyed manner on his upper chest. "I'm just insubstantial" "Carlos that's just a synonym for clumsy" he laughed as he took his coffee, a tentacle popping up from the mug and ran along to wrap himself around his finger.

Cecil looking completely unbothered while Carlos needed to blink to see if it was real. "Cecil is there something in your coffee?" Carlos reached out to the mug. "What? oh" he quickly flicked the tentacle and it curled together lower down in the cup.  
"no nothing" "Can you hand me my glasses?" he said, attempting to take them himself but the radio host quickly put them on, avoiding stabbing the side of his boyfriends head more times than necessary.  
"I will just head out with the trash" he said, laughing nervously and his third eye rolled, looking like it would lecture up Cecil from being so awkward if it could. "okay ?" Carlos said hesitantly but then just shrugged his shoulders and started to unwrap a muffin.

The blonde quickly headed out to the kitchen and sat down his coffee mug on the bench. "Simon" he whispered annoyed as he bent down a bit. "Simon we talked about this" a few bubbles reached up to the surface of his drink.  
"this is serious you will freak Carlos out" he hissed, looking around to see that the scientist didn't noticing him mutter into a coffee mug because that would surely earn him a weird glare.

  
"dad is not happy with you, get up" A gurgling sound was heard before the head of a small octopus peeked up from the coffee. "not in my coffee especially not when Carlos around, do you understand" he pointed dangerously at the purple creature that backed, eyes sad.

"the bathtub is fine and if you don't get noticed, okay?" Simon made a sound that was very alike a hurt puppy's whimper, his tentacles spilling over the cup.  
"don't, no, _don't_ give me the puppy eye look Simon." he looked away but couldn't tear his eyes away from the little creature for long. "okay okay daddy can't stay mad at you" he let out his finger and the octopus quickly moved up from the cup with some difficulties, his tentacles moving happily. Cecil let out his tentacle from his left arm and playfully poked the octopus with it as it lingered stuck on his hand.

"CECIL ARE YOU OKAY ?" he heard his perfect partner yell from the bedroom. "YES I'M VERY FINE" a pause was heard and Cecil tried to sharpen his hearing so he culd reply "..SWEETY I CAN HEAR YOU TALK TO YOURSELF YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?"  
"Uhm" he looked down and saw that Simon had dropped black dots of coffee on the floor. "simon ..!" he hissed dangerously. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DO YOU NEED HELP?" he quickly let his tentacle pic him up and got to the bathroom and sat him down in warm water. "be good now okay" the radio host said sweetly as the octopus tentacles wrapped around Cecil, nuzzling it and not wanting to let go.

"yes I love you too but my boyfriend is getting impatient" he gently peeled off his tentacle from his grasp, replacing it with a rubber duck instead. "you can play with Ivelin instead. and remember she is your friend, not the enemy." he pet his head before pushing the duck slightly closer and quickly heading back to Carlos.  
"They taste like Twinkies" he announces, smiling at Cecil when he walks through the door."Do they? I just picked some that looked good" he took his one from the nightstand and took a bite before sitting down between Carlos' legs, resting his back against his chest.  
  
"They do taste like Twinkies" "Right?" he chuckled and nuzzled his head in Cecil's hair. "Cecil?" "Yes?" "Cecil" Carlos said again and Cecil turned his head to get a better look at him. "Guess who's a cutie?" he said in a childish voice. "You" "No, not me." he smiled big and took another bite from the muffin. "Is it me? Am I a cutie." "Yes" he set his muffin aside.  
"You're my cutie." "Awwww.." his tattoos moved happily over his arms and one formed a heart on the back of his neck, writing Carlos in it with a snirckly handwriting.

"Your tattoos are doing things again" he simply said and stroked his finger over the heart, it quickly turned into a small kitty that stroked himself against the part of his skin Carlos were touching. "I'm sorry, they just do that." he looked quite embarrassed.  
"It's okay" he said, he dragged his finger along his back and the kitty jumped trying to catch his finger.  
"I like them." "What happened to your coffee by the way?" Cecil found himself tense just slightly "I had poured to much sugar in it." he said quickly, the cat turning into a creature with big eyes and a smile with fangs, growing until it turned quickly into a black hurricane that spread into three when it hit the part of Cecil's neck were it parted to go to each arm and up his neck.

"You only have your coffee black" "Maybe I messed out and thought it was yours ?" Carlos pet his lower arms carefully. "Mine has milk in it, it's a different colour." "so?" Cecil tried to brush it off but both he and Carlos knew that he was such a bad liar, Carlos nearly felt bad for his incapability to hide things.  
"Cecil" he said but in a more stern tone this time. "Okay my baby octopus slipped into my coffee." "Your what?" Carlos turned his boyfriend around in his lap, pushing up his glasses.

"Simon" "Do you have a baby octopus in our house?" he raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "Don't say it with such an unaccepting tone he is self-conscious enough about himself as it is." Cecil pouted.  
"He is an octopus." "An octopus with feelings" "Okay fine, how long have you had him?" "a few years" "Years" "Years, yes." "Here, in our home? Cecil I love you very much but you're such a bad liar there is no way."  
"He had lived at work our at Earls place" he said, starting to relax a bit more, Carlos hands still on his shoulders. "That sounds more convincing." "He just comes here sometimes but he's been feeling lonely lately so I brought him over more and he is starting to get a little too comfortable in the house."

"Just, warn me first would you?" he asked Cecil, stroking his arms gently. "Yeah okay, that sounds reasonable." He agreed, taking both their muffins and handed one over to Carlos. "Earl huh?" he said, stroking a hand through his brown locks. "You don't have to be jealous, he's a childhood friend." "I'm not, promise. I just haven't seen him around that's all." Cecil nodded and tried to chew down the current amount of muffin in his mouth.  
"No he is busy often, and well I am too." "Invite him to your show then? You get to meet and talk to him and he gets his restaurant promoted." Carlos suggested, taking the last bite of the muffin and brushing off the crumbs. "Maybe I will." he said before looking out back at the scientist.

"Y'know it will be really uncomfortable sleeping if you get crumbs all over the bed." Carlos was silent before turning his head to his boyfriend with a smile. "Not if they're on your side of the bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler chapter but I thought Simon would fit so well and like Cecilos is probably the most fluffiest ship I write but I can't resist !
> 
> Also, my boyfriend and I will cosplay Cecilos when time is given (we have all the stuff so that's no problem) maybe I'll post some pictures if you'd like.  
> Leave Kudos if you like or/and comments for requests !!


	4. Before the beginning; the radio host and a guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil is reading up Valentines greetings on his show and has a special guest waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, thing happened wich I didn't expect to and therefore this is really late, I'll try to be better at it.  
> You have some Homestuck smut to make up for it c''':

One month and 13 days left

  
"Valentine's day is up so why not listen to some of the good pick-up lines or valentines cards script our listeners and co-workers have sent in to help you or to dedicate to a special someone.  
So let's start then shall we!

  
*clears throat* from Anonymous: 'Dude, I like you.'  
"Aww, that's sweet, originally and still platonically enough. I've always like Anonymous, she's sweet and kind and always brings coffee-cakes when it's her turn to bring treats to work. She even mail them in when she's sick.

  
Joanna Ray says! 'You could never be ice cream. Cause you're hot. And also, a person.'  
"Maybe she shouldn't have said that I mean someone being a person is kiiind of a big lead.

  
"ohh! actually, we got one from The Faceless Old Woman That Secretly Lives In Your Home.  
'You're that "nothing" when people ask me what I'm thinking about.'

  
'You give me feelings I'm not really sure how to deal with...but I kind of like it.'  
"This is, aww this is from The city council to Station management. Isn't that _adorable_?

  
'When someone calls you ugly, you should say 'Go fish' because if they're gonna say something stupid, then you should, too.' "sent in by Larry Leroy, thanks, Larry.  
We have lots of them to go but we'll take two more before we pause for weather and a surprise I have for you today my dear listeners.

  
'I love the way your mind works. I mean, sometimes I think you're crazy, and that you say makes no sense, but then other times I'm like, "This is literally the best idea I've heard in my whole life." My point is, I thought I was normal until I meet you. Then I realised I'm not.  
But I'd much rather be weird with you.'  
That's really sweet. I really hope that the person who was supposed to get it know who it was a-..oh wait! There is a backside. From Ca- oh. oH.  
Listeners I believe we might have to get our break a little, earlier than expected.  
I'll take you all, to the weather."

  
Cecil took off his headphones and set them aside before he looked down at the letters on his desk. One he was holding onto, his face blushing slightly purple as he read it over and over.  
_'From: Carlos the Scientist_ _To: Cecil Gershwin Palmer <3'_

  
He picked up his phone and popped up Carlos number.  
'And you say I shouldn't rant about things on the radio! I needed to announce the weather earlier thanks to you !' he pressed send, but he couldn't push that big smile away from his face.

  
He let his mind wander off, his head resting in his hand and his tattoos made hearts appear all over his skin, he sighed softly. His third eye looked romantically up at the ceiling, he heard muffled voices behind him but he was way too far down in his daydreaming to care.  
"Yeah, he does that sometimes?" "Really?" "Yes" "I've never seen him do that before." "How long time ago did you say it was since you meet?" "Well.." scratching sounds. "I have run into him on the streets but genuinely talked maybe.. three years?" "Oh well, I think the best thing is just to talk to him, he can be stuck like that for a good while."

  
"Ah, okay, I'll try."  
"Cecil?..Cecil??" The radio host felt something nudge his shoulder. "..Carlos..." he mumbled out lovedrowsey. "uh no. Harlan. Earl Harlan." "...hm?" Cecil's eyebrows furred together in confusion before he shrugged a bit, blinking and coming back to reality. His head turning and his eyes meeting the taller ginger.  
"Earl! Oh, I'm so sorry about that I, uh" He looked down at his hands, still holding the piece of paper and he folded it together and put it in his pocket.  
He laughed lightly, running a hand through his hair. "No worries Cecil, it's a pleasure to be here again. It has been a while since we talked."

  
The blond nodded back in agreement. "Same to you. Take a seat at the blu-..red, red chair. I'm sorry it has a thing for changing colour."  
Earl sat down and Cecil threw him a headset. "Ready?" Cecil asked before sitting down in his chair, spun around and waited for an answer. Earl gave him a thumbs up and the On Air lamp light up.

  
"Annnd we're back on the air! Listeners I have invited a guest for you today.  
He is an old childhood friend and we don't get the chance to hang out a lot. He has ginger hair and cute freckles, good at food, yes you know who I'm talking about.  
With me today I have Earl Harlan!"

  
"It's really a pleasure to be here again. And of course to talk to you, listeners"  
"Last time you were here you learned us how to make screaming ice cream if I remember right. Do you have anything for us tonight?"  
"Indeed I have but I will give it to you so you can publish it on your Tumblr and on your radio stations blog this time instead. Also nice work with the fanfic."  
"Thank you Harlan, and aww, shush you." Cecil smiles lightly and pushes up his glasses higher up on his nose.

  
"It almost feels like going in boy-scouts again when I talk to you Cecil. You still had your three framed glasses back then."  
Cecil laughed embarrassed "Oh god don't remind them of that."  
"How long ago was that? How old are you Cecil?"  
...  
"So what was it for the recipe that you had for me to place up then Earl?"  
"uhm, imaginary mushroom pie. But Cecil I believe you didn't q-"  
"Can you make imaginary mushroom pie? I've just seen imaginary corn being sold and nothing else."  
"No, it is indeed possible."  
"Sure?"

  
"I made it so, yes, pretty sure."  
"I've heard that you own a restaurant now, and having kids like, wow, you have been experiencing so much."  
"Actually I haven't been experiencing a lot at all, I just woke up one day and it all was there.  
I mean it's nice and all but, how did it even happen?"

  
"Harlan, Harlan. You are starting to sound like Steve. Stop that. Please." He said, his voice kind as ever but it seemed to come from all around Earl at once and his third eye looked dangerously at the guest.  
"I believe things happen cause they are meant to. Beside that is the City Councils job. Even tho the city council have a bit busy with station management.  
They make SUCH a good couple though !" Cecil squealed in his chair.

  
"I didn't know they were together, aren't they an origination h-"  
"You didn't know ?..! Earl have you been living under a box! Holy glow cloud help me.  
All hail the glow cloud. Aaaall hail."  
"Cecil I think I should get going"  
"Right we are supposed to end now anyway. Go in and check out Earls recipe on our website, and why not take a bite when you're already there? Good night Night Vale, good night."

  
Cecil clicked of took off his headphones, his hands getting together delighted.  
"It was soooo nice having you here Earl! Finally getting to chat about normal things for once, we should do it more often!" His body was happy but his third eye looked suspiciously at the other male.

  
"Definitely," he said before Cecil hugged him. Earl hugged back before a sound coming from his desk and the blond turn around to find nothing.  
When he turned back earl had his jacket on and slipped something into his jacket pocket before bending down to tie his shoes.  
"Hit me up if you have some space some other time." Cecil said, gathering together all the letters. "Of course." He said before standing up straight again, kissings Cecil's forehead before heading to the door. "I'll see ya!" he said before slipping out the door.

  
The radio host felt a bit tense, but when he checked his phone it quickly blew away.  
'It's called revenge sweetheart.' it stood on the screen and Cecil unlocked it to answer.  
Meanwhile, Earl was making his way out, his gloves in his pockets and he nodded goodbye to everyone before pushing the door open with his shoulder, making his way through the parking lot. He unlocked his car and got inside.

  
He sighed deeply before resting his forehead against the steering wheel. He sat like that for several minutes before he acknowledged that he could feel a piece of paper against his fingers.  
He swallowed before picking it up. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a lighter.  
He held up the piece of paper, looked at it one last time before snapping the lighter and watching the paper burn. Reading the script on the paper over and over before the fire had spread and took the words with it.

  
_From: Earl Harlan_ _To: Cecil Palmer_


	5. Before the beginning; Old woman Josie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil comes to Old woman Josie for advice on what do to for his and Carlos upcoming five year old anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so crapy at updating I'm so sorry.  
> A JakeDirk one shot will hopefully be up soon and more Simon the octopus for you who wished for that c;

One month and 7 days left

 

"I just, what if he thinks I'm making a too big deal out of it y'know? Or what if he thinks I'm not doing enough?"  
Erica and Erica looked at him and hummed, paused, looked at each other before looking back at Cecil. Letting out some scratching noises in his direction their mouths opening wide. Cecil looked happily with a small squeal in the couch. "You really think so?"  
"sccRAAtcCCHAAhhHHAggg ssscAAHH CAAAccK" "aww you would do that for me?" "ccrrraaCCCHHA" "You're so sweet Erica." a small growl was heard from the other. "You also, Erica."

  
Josie walked in with a tray of small cookies and coffee. "Erica, don't be unpolite to our guest. You remember Cecil don't you?" "gnnnghhaaer" "They say they do." "gnniiiaaashhh aassCCCK hhaAAshh." "Erica, you're making me embarrassed, stop it you."  
Josia sat between Erica and Erica, putting the tray on the table between them.

  
"You like it black don't you honey?" she said, handing him over a cup of newly poured coffee. "Yes please." "SCCaaTCH" Josie raised an eyebrow at him. "They say they want coffee." "Oh right, I usually forget to make enough when people come over. I'm not getting younger you see."

  
Josie stood up and walked over to the kitchen again, Erica turning his head around. "It's fine, you can have mine. I can take the new one." Their mouth, or what Cecil assumed was its mouth showed up big sharp teeth."aaGhhack" "No, it's okay, take it you." Erica took the cup and hold it over their head pouring coffee in their eyes.

  
"...okay so that's another way to drink coffee I assume," Cecil said with a smile and Erica growled lightly again in his direction.  
"So, sweety. Why do I have the honour to have you come by? And without Carlos?" She sat down again, turning to hand a coffee to Erica but stopped and made a disturbed facial expression about the coffee running down its face and onto the couch.

  
"You know we have like, been together for, well, awhile?" Josie nodded. "Yes, I know." "We have soon been together for five years and we have this anniversary, right?"  
"Ohh. I get it now, you want me to make something for you?" "No-no. I just, I just don't know what to do." Cecil looked down and felt something stain his pants. A smoke of black around him before Erica and Erica showed up beside him.

  
"Listen here, Cecil." Josie walked over with a bit of a trouble, standing in front of the blond. "You love him don't you?" she sat a hand on his knee, stroking it lightly before nodding to Erica and Erica to wipe his tears. He nodded lightly with a smile.

  
"Then it doesn't matter. You love him and he knows it. However, you face this wouldn't matter." Cecil sniffed and looked up. "You really think so?" "I know so. I have never been married. Lived alone, or well with Erica and Erica and Erica and Erica. But I know what it's like, I've been screwing around when I was in your age y-" "ewww Josie. Too much information."  
"Whaattt. You don't wanna hear my stories as a freaky girl you young prick of a man," she said teasingly bumping. He laughed lightly. "Thanks, Josie. For letting me talk out." She smiled back, her slim lipstick stretched over her lips. "Anytime Cecil, anytime. You're like a grandchild to me."

"I appreciate your help, I really do." He said, his third eye looking happy at her. "Don't you worry." she said, sitting down next to Cecil on the couch, making Erica frown at her. "What else is a good hag like me here for?" "No, don't be like that. You're great. One of the best people I know."  
She smiled but it was tired, sighing. "I don't know how much time I have left Cecil. I'm getting weak, I'm losing my colour and my memories. It's not like it was before."

"It isn't your time yet, I promise you." "Really?" She looked up at him with kind eyes.  
"Yes really. Who else am I about to come with my relationship problems to if you're gone?"  
"That's true." She reached for the plate with cookies and offered it to Erica on her left. The angel took the cookie and dropped it on its head, not being happy when it didn't give the same effect as the coffee.

"Try like this instead."Cecil picked up a cookie and took a bite of it, small crumbs getting in his lap. The angel quickly went down and absorbed the crumbs from his lap and Cecil was surprised.  
"Huh, is that how you eat?" He took a bit of a cookie and pressed his hand into a fist, when he opened it it was nothing but crumbs inside.  
The other Erica had by now also got curious about what happened and soon a swirl of black and white got around the house.

"Jeez. Do they always fight like that?" "No, just sometimes, but they're good friends in the end." She looked away from the black and white spiral and back at Cecil. "Give me them." Cecil obeyed and poured the crumbs into Josie's hand who threw them away on the carpet.  
The swirling immediately stopped and a howl was heard before they both went down to sit on the floor.  
"They look like puppies." Josie laughed. "Sometimes yes, they can behave like that. But, they just want to help."

"So, what do you think would be enough to do for our anniversary?" he asked, a bit self-conscious.  
"Just be you, Cecil. It's the thing he loves ain't it?" Cecil smiled. "Cook some dinner, bring some flowers, do what you know he loves. Prove him you've been worth his while."

"Do you think, I'm worth that Josie?" She took an arm around him.  
"Cecil, you are worth everything good in this world. Don't you forget."

 

**..-..-..**

 

"Cecil..? Cecil Honey? Are you okay?" Carlos got down on his knees, settling a careful hand on his shoulder,  
He got a bit taken back, wiping the tears off his cheeks.  
"I am, I am. I just, I didn't think it was gonna happen so soon I d-" "I know, I know you didn't. But it's okay, it really is."

Carlos hugged him lightly. "Wanna give them to Erica?" Cecil took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah." He took the flowers he was holding and gave them to the black angel. She nodded at him. "ssHHaackkzzAASHaaaiiaa" "Thanks, I will. I promise." Cecil hugged them and got surrounded by a black.  
"Take good care of here will you?" he whispered before the black thinned out, Erica nodded again and Carlos took his hand.

"She loved you." "She loved you too Carlos." "Yes, but, not as much. She didn't get to have any kids I think you meant a lot to her."  
Cecil nodded again, not really finding any words.  
"You wanna go for today?" Carlos looked gently at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand.  
"Yeah," he said weakly.  
Cecil took a last look before turning around.

'Old woman Josie'  
xxxx-2017

 


	6. Before the beginning; Station management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter from station management.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not dead (this fanfic I mean)  
> I haven't been updating cause the chapters I've planned cause they mixed together cause I told similar things already in the chapters before and I needed to replan, and I didn't have time or energy for that to happen.  
> I've decided to just delete them-fewer chapters but same story so no worries.

25 d a y s  l e f t

  
This letter is addressed to: Cecil Gershwin Palmer  
  
It is time for a regular check out, the date should stand on the end on the paper. Adress is unnecessary, we will find you. Trust us.  
Please come alone since it will make things quite a lot easier for both of us and a lot easier if you have plans (read below.)  
  
We would refer you from bringing: pets, pens, weet and weet-by products, dogs, any of the hooded figures of the dog park, pizza, tears, sale-labels, headphones, any portable device, ink, any unnecessary amount of blood, dumb questions, paper, invisible pie and your concept of time.  
If you have the city council with you, don't hesitate to bring them. We think they're very cute. (don't tell them that, it's a secret, shh)  
  
This check-up will probably take some time and if you have plans for that day we ask you to cancel them.  
If it is important, cancel them anyway. And for the day after. Why not just cancel everything for a pretty good time ahead? you know, just to make sure.  
You can never be too sure.  
  
If you have any questions please don't contact us.  
It is starting to get really annoying and puts Jermy in a bad mood since he is the only one in that typical dumb question department.  
That department is also the only one that gets questions.  
He is starting to get on other people's nerves when he decides to quote them in the cafeteria at lunch 'It doesn't stand when my appointment starts, how am I suppose to know?' 'I'm invisible and it stands it's not allowed can I still come?' 'I have been waiting in the rain for three hours how do I proceed?'  
Don't be that person. Nobody likes that person.

  
We wish for your cooperation, Station management.  
P.S The Sheriff secret police say hi.


	7. Before the beginning; Carlos science logs

1 4  d a y s  l e f t

 

"Shut off the lights and lock after you when you leave alright?" Amy hung up her lab rock, her jacket laying over her arm.  
"And don't be too late, I bet Cecil miss you. It's soon six after all." She said smiling faintly.  
  
"No, no, of course, I won't," Carlos said, writing in his note block, the pen scribbling widely over the pages.  
"Carlos" she said walking closer.  
"Mhm," he stroked his hair away from his face. "What did I tell you?"  
"Close the door when I leave?" He raises an eyebrow. She snapped his notes away from his hand.  
"Hey!" "I said turn off the lights and lock. Also, it's six your boyfriend must be worried." "It is?"  
  
He dragged up his protective glasses and put them in his hair like a headband.  
"YES" she said, walking to the locker.  
"You're getting this back tomorrow, also look into those boxes over there to see if something is yours" she said and put the notebook in her locker, closing and locking as she walked to the door.  
"They will throw it away tomorrow, it's getting a lot of stuff here and it needs to be cleaned up."  
"Right, right" he mumbled, concentrating on his work.  
"See ya" she waved before heading out, taking on her hat while she exit.

  
Twenty minutes later Carlos was on the edge of giving up. Four sealed boxes and nothing that was his, it was starting to get exhausting.  
He turned a big amount of broken glass before founding something familiar.  
A box he knew very well.  
  
' _Carlos science logs_ ' stood on it in messy handwriting.  
He stroked the dust from the box and picked it up, they must be at least two years old.  
He opened it up and not nearly all tapes were there, he thought he had made at least ninety of them in various length, some were marked with a heart on.  
Apparently, he had found those before, deciding to keep the most interesting once.  
He picked out some of them and begun listening.  
It stood 7 + 11 on the first one.  
  
_"Okay so uh, science log seven? I guess._  
_Wow, I'm still not used to talk to myself in these, it feels weird and kind of, narcissistic? I mean who's gonna listen to this but me? And why? So I can hear my own voice. *sound of Carlos clearing his throat, nervously laughing*_  
_"Anyhow, so things here are really really strange?_  
_They're angels here, angels, real once! Or I think they are, old woman Josie says they're all named Erika._  
_Do angels have a name? I hope they do._  
_They're also reeeealllly strange rules here. Wheat's forbidden!_  
_Do all these people live without pasta? bread? muffins, cakes, muesli, cereal, flour? Or actually, I heard that someplace named Abby's makes pizza here. Wheat free. How can you make wheat free pizza? Is that even possible ?"_  
*a scratch in the tape*  
  
_"My colleagues here are very nice though, we work well together and maybe this town is weird but it is very interesting! It is so much to study and I'm really looking forward to it._  
_So I started today with going to work and changing clothes since we were supposed to do an experiment, I was really busy and this guy?_  
_came up and started to talk to me._  
_I think I've seen him before? He had blond, nearly white hair and black framed glasses._  
_He had also a nicely knitted cardigan over a button up shirt and a dark blue bow tie with white dots on. He had tattoos, and they were moving!_  
_Yes, I remember now! He was actually really cute, but he looked down at the floor a lot so I couldn't see his face and it was happening so much and I-_  
_*Carlos is taking a deep breath and groans* he was trying to ask me out for coffee._  
_That's why he was there and oh god-I didn't realise until now!_  
_I turned him down I feel so bad for him. Even though he is kinda weird, I should probably call him sometime and make it up to him."_ *tape scratch and ends*

*a numb noise of Carlos sitting down is heard and a inhale of breath*  
_"He thinks I'm neat. ME? A dorky scientist who spends all his time inlocked in a lab. *he chuckles*_  
_"I- I took the courage to ask him out. I mean he is, he is a very nice and fascinating guy. And he is also adorable and his voice, it is pretty great. Very great._  
_I have started to listen to the radio much more since I came here. It is, after all, a great thing to do while working. It keeps me updated and interested but still gets my hands free._  
_He sounded really excited when he picked up and it made me so nervous, but I kinda expected him to say yes? I mean, he had been talking about me a lot._  
_When I got to Old woman Josie to check out the angels I talked about earlier she said that Cecil hadn't stopped talking about me when he had come over for some tea and biscuits some days earlier._  
_She offered me some too so I brought them to my co-workers here, they were very pleased and I also got some great research. I could even talk to the Erikas, they were very friendly!_  
_I wonder if he is as nervous about the date as I am._  
_I told him was called for personal reasons and his voice became kinda high pitched? And I just, I just asked him you know? I knew I would just chicken out if I hesitated. And he said it would be neat._  
_Wow."_

 _"Uhm.. I don't really know how to say this._  
_I know this should be about work and to keep track of my science._  
_But..uh.. I was listening to the radio. As I always do when I work-every-day._  
_And Cecil he.. he told me about. He said..Did he love me?_  
_On the radio? Can you believe it?_  
_I'm not upset..Just surprised._  
_Does he love me? Can you believe it?_  
_How do you know you love someone? When do you say it?_  
_Is it just gonna slip out?_  
_..maybe Cecil knows_

 _oh, this is log thirty-two by the way. Shit. "_  
  
He looked at a tape with the number 25 on it and put it on.

 _"I kissed him!_  
_Can you believe it!_  
_I really kissed him!_

 _I'm always so awkward and I don't know what to do._  
_We went to Arbys and there were these shadow creatures.I got to remember to study them._  
_I'm usually so excited about new things to study but..._  
_Cecil's different._  
_I've only had a couple of partners in high school and college._  
_Nothing felt like Cecil._  
_Cecil is different._  
_I've always focused my whole life on science._  
_But he is so interesting._  
_And not just because he has moving tattoos or a working third eye, white eyes and they glow and I'm pretty sure he has some supernatural abilities._  
_No not that, even though it certainly doesn't make me like him less._

 _No, he is s genuinely happy._  
_He is excited. Excited about life, and what to come._  
_I wish I had that excitement left._  
_He doesn't hold back on his emotions._  
_He fell in love with me and he took a shot needlessly of what could happen. And for what I've heard the consequences in Night Vale is a lot worse._  
_He blows my mind. Every single time we talk._  
_I hope he feels the same way."_

Carlos smiled as he packed together.  
Never had he imagen that he would've ended up together with Cecil.  
That he could've ended up that lucky.

He took the tape and put it in his pocket before putting all the others back, carrying them with him too.  
He headed out, turned off the lights and texted Cecil he was on his way home.


End file.
